Blossom's Love
by animemistress209
Summary: not good at summeries.....someones out to kill sakura and now ever since they sent their first killer, she gets strange powers and her exlover wants her back will she go or be wsomeone else......please read and review......
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm here sitting all alone on the bench waiting for you to come for our date. I looked at my watch and it said it was eight in the evening. I looked out towards the street hoping you'll come out eventually, but as it was before, the streets were empty.

Time flew by as I waited and waited. When hours came by, I looked at my watch again and it said twelve in the morning. It was then I knew that I got stood up.

'Who knew…. Who was I kidding? Sasuke-kun would never want to date a lousy, ugly, weak, and annoying girl….'

'**Yo Saku-chan, don't be so hard on yourself….there's many fishes out there in the sea….we're just too good for him that's all….we don't need him….'**

'Yeah you're right….we don't need him….he is an arrogant jerk, a stupid ice cube man, and a mother fuckin jackass….we don't need him….'

'**That a go girl….we don't need a man to complete us…..maybe we just desperately want one because everyone has someone else…'**

'Yeah….like how Hinata has Naruto to turn to…..and Shikamaru lends a shoulder to cry on for Temari…..and how Chouji is always there for Ino…..and how TenTen is always supported by Lee…..'

'**Saku-chan, no need for the long list…..maybe we weren't made for any romance in our lives….'**

'Tch….maybe not….'

'**Come on let's go home….we have training with Tsunade at two in the morning.'**

'Hai.'

I left the bench and hurried off home…. When I entered my house, everything was quiet which was unusual and I heard ragged breaths so I was on alert. I felt my way through the living room searching for the light…I felt around the walls trying to pinpoint where I am. Suddenly I hit something cold and sharp, I shrieked a bit when it pierced my hand.

I quickly brought my hand to my chest as I clutched it with fright. The wound wasn't deep but it stung like hell so I had to bit my lip from screaming out loud. If I had night vision eyes, now would be a good time to use them but I don't, so I couldn't see anything as something came and pierced my thigh.

This time I screamed but a cold and lifeless hand covered my mouth. The person had a weapon in his hand as he grazed my cheek with it and I could feel droplets of blood oozing out. Then he put the weapon into action as he swiftly went to my neck and dug deep making a long and deep scar…blood suddenly gushed out of my neck and sliding down onto my clothes and into my chest, tears silently slipped out from my eyes.

The person was about to strike again, but I didn't no where he was aiming at. I screamed out loud as a sharp object of what seems to be a kunai pierced through my stomach. Tears leaked out from my eyes as I whimpered. Without even a warning, the person twisted the kunai so viscously that I bit his hand so hard, I'm pretty sure my teeth pierced the skin and meat all together and nearly touch the bone.

The person let go and I ran out of his grasp and ran out of the house…moonlight streamed down and shadows lurked every corner….by this time I grew scared, nearly everyone was asleep making it easier for the man/woman to come out and get me and kill me in a deserted alleyway.

'Sakura calm down…you need to calm down.'

A kunai whizzed by and I looked at the figure who threw it. Onyx clashed into emerald.

'Sasuke-kun?'

'**No Saku-chan…that's not him.'**

'Itachi'

'**No, Saku-chan.'**

'Then who is he?'

'**Saku-chan get the hell out of here now.'**

'Inner, who is he?'

'**Someone you don't want to know now lets get the fuck out.'**

I quickly turned around and started to dash off towards the Hokage's office….but it seems to me that the figure knew exactly what I was thinking…because he suddenly appeared in front of me…

My shoes skidded into a stop, but not fast enough as the figure took me by the neck and lifted me up like a rag doll. From the angle I was in, the figure looked like a male, but he had long hair so I wasn't quite sure if he was really a male or not. My throat hurt and I couldn't breathe in very much air… I quickly did some hand seals that were unknown to me and he let go as he was soon surrounded by cherry blossom pedals. When I landed on my bottom, I quickly got to my feet and ran away from the man/woman.

Once the person moved, one of the pedals jerked and it triggered the others, they all soon turned into kunais and it pierced the figure. I stopped for a rest and heal my stomach wound since it was oozing out more blood than I had expected. I didn't have time to heal much of it though, because I soon heard a poof and I knew that it was a substitution that fell in the jutsu.

My eyes quickly darted to where the man/woman was supposed to be dead or at least wounded, but he wasn't there, only a log….

Chuckles came above me as I looked up and I heard the person say, "That was a neat trick you pulled bitch, but that wasn't good enough…"

I looked at the figure and shrieked, "Who are you?"

He evilly chuckled, "You'll be seeing more of us around….we want you dead…out from this world….and I'm filled with glee that I'm going to be the first one to kill you myself…"

"W-what do you want from me?"

"What we want is your power….since we can not have it then no one will ever will…"

"What are you talking about?"

"In time brat….in time…"

I gasped as he jumped in front of me, his back facing where I was planning to head for. I turned around and ran for it. He reached out a hand which was able to grab my now long hair ever since the chunnin exams and he pulled on my hair, hard. I shrieked at this and made a mental note to myself…_keep hair shorter_… my wound from my stomach opened and blood came out more as the wound from my neck opened bigger.

I shrieked as he dragged me by my hair into an alleyway. I whimpered even more…

'Inner what do I do now?'

'**Saku-chan, I want you to fight back as if your life depended on it…'**

'My life does depend on it Inner!'

'**Fight back then!'**

I took out a kunai and quickly sliced my hair that the figure was holding that way I can free myself. I then took the kunai and stabbed the man's leg and quickly got up and ran for it. But the man caught up with me as he pulled out a katana and pierced my stomach. The sharp tip went into my stomach and went out the other way…

He pulled out the katana and blood dripped all over on the ground and squirted all over his own set of clothes as well as mine… He pushed me down and left me there to die. When he was about to walk away, I did some quick hand signs that I was unfamiliar with too and four blue butterflies came flying at the figure at top speed and went into his body. He shrieked out as he began to cough out blood, bits of lungs and heart came out.

He then doubled over in pain. He dropped onto the ground and laid there on the floor as his eyes were clouded with blood and it leaked out onto the cement. His ears and nose had blood gushing down with a lot of amount. In matter of seconds, blood started to bubble from his mouth. His skin color changed into a green color. And it looked like it was shedding off from him. Soon bubbles began to form on his skin and looked like warts.

His shoulders began to deform as it began to look like something from the inside is blowing him up like a balloon. Soon enough he exploded and blood splattered all over the alleyway. But worst of all it splattered all over me, covering my whole front body completely with blood.

Slowly I began to get up, using the walls to keep my balance normal. I knew I had to get help quick before I died right there in the alleyway. As I walked out of the alley, I noticed that I was not far from Kakashi's apartment.

'**Wow he dragged you out this far?'**

'Inner…'

'**Gomen….'**

Right now was not the time to argue with my Inner so I healed what was barely even half of the wound made from the katana. As I went up the stairs to the second floor, I stumbled over in pain…I had to get there…..if Kakashi wasn't there, then will….at least I can always ask Guy for help….

I crawled over to his door and I sat right next to his door. I knocked and knocked….no one came….so I knocked harder….but I shrieked in pain when the wound that I just healed had reopened itself.

'Damn it…Kakashi where are you?'

Soon enough the door knob jingled and out came a man with a familiar mask on and white hair… he looked down at me in utter shock and I slowly whispered the words, "H-help….m-me….."

The next thing I knew I passed out completely….thinking that I was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like it…...oh and this is a Neji&Sakura story….read on and no he's not related to Hinata in this one and Neji's out of character in this one too…..but please don't let this discourage you……please read and review…….

Gomen for the summary….as you all know….. I suck at summaries…..

But hopefully you all like this one……..read and review please…………


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO……

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah"_ Neji

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked down and saw his student completely drenched in blood. Kakashi looked at Sakura horrified and quickly sprang into action. He quickly but gently picked up Sakura bridal style and took off towards the hospital as fast as lightning. Kakashi freaked out even more when he saw blood pouring from her stomach, since he was no medic nin, he knew he had to get to the hospital faster, so he pumped more of his chakra to his feet.

He completely stopped when he took a glimpse at the alley way. Blood was all over the place and bits of organs seem to scatter throughout the alleyway. Kakashi felt Sakura's scent all over the alleyway with another being that wealds a very strong chakra…he trembled even more as he saw the man's head in the back of the alleyway.

'This alleyway is near to my place, how come I didn't hear her scream for help?' Kakashi thought, 'Maybe I did or I just shrugged it off….Sakura what the hell happen between you two?'

Kakashi squinted his eyes and saw no hand bands of any village on the dead man's head and thought, 'Is he a shinobi who took off his head band in order to do his mission which was to assassinate Sakura or is he not a shinobi from any of the villages but have been taught be a ninja teacher?'

Kakashi remembered the task at hand and quickly took off. When he got there, nurses and doctors brought over a bed. They gently took Sakura and set her on it…medics started to heal her stomach immediately to stop the blood from coming out as soon as she was set down.

But they had to stop when the doctors rushed her into the emergency room and one of them took charge in healing Sakura's wounds, but he frowned when the wound wouldn't heal. He tried again and the same thing happened…

"I need someone to heal this for me…" he said.

A female doctor came and asked, "Need some help?"

"No, but would you mind healing her wound for me?" the male doctor said.

"Why? Can't handle it?" she asked.

"Oh I can handle it alright. But something's just abnormal with the patient." He said.

So the woman tried to heal Sakura's stomach wound….but the same thing happened. They freaked out as soon as they both saw the monitor signaling that Sakura only had a couple of hours to live.

"We need Tsunade-sama in here ASAP!!!" the female doctor said.

----------------

Tsunade was doing lots and lots of paper work….she signed and signed away without even looking at them….

"Shizune…. I need more sake now!" Tsunade called out.

But of course there was no answer so the fifth hokage started to grumble…..and mumble….out curse words. She stopped her paperwork when she heard footsteps.

It sound like someone was running and in a rush.

Then the door knob began to rattle and it opened and slammed against the wall with much strength from whoever that had entered that it formed a small hole. Soon enough a black haired girl holding a pink pig popped in from the doorway.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said in a frantic voice.

"Oi, what is it?" Tsunade asked with irritation that Shizune didn't bring her more sake.

"Sakura-san is in the ER room and needs medical attention from you ASAP!"

"Nani?"

Tsunade got up from her chair tipping it backwards and scrambled to the door way right after she heard Shizune's first four words.

"Sakura-san's wounds won't seem to heal when the doctors healed her…..so they need you and hope that you know what's going on with her; they think it could be some kind of poison in her system…" Shizune said while running along with Tsunade.

'Sakura…be okay…' Tsunade thought.

-------------------

Once they arrived over at the hospital, they saw Kakashi with bloody clothes sitting in the waiting area along with busy nurses and doctors.

The woman at the front desk saw the hokage and said, "In the ER room hokage-sama, the patient is falling to death quicker than they thought."

At this Tsunade, Shizune, and even Kakashi rushed inside the ER room. They saw five doctors working at the same time on Sakura.

A medic who stopped Sakura from losing blood said, "Earlier her body aloud us to stop her from losing too much blood, but what I don't understand is that now she wont let us heal her wounds."

"Let me try." Tsunade said.

They all stepped aside and watched as the hokage tried to heal Sakura's wound, but just like the others, her wound won't heal.

----------------

While the medics began to figure out a way to heal Sakura or what's wrong with her, Sakura had a nightmare.

Sakura looked all over the place only to come across with blackness and more blackness. She wanted to cry out, but her voice was caught in her throat. She saw trees and more trees surrounding her each time she blinked. When she blinked again, she saw a little girl with pink hair with black streaks.

The girl began to wonder around the place in the forest, and all Sakura could do was watch.

'Where am I Inner?'

There was no response from Inner so Sakura started to freak out.

She turned to the little girl and when she thought she had her voice back, she asked,

"-cough cough- Um, excuse me…"

Without even turning around, the little girl stopped and asked in a very angelic voice, "Yes?"

Sakura cringed at the sweet voice of the little girl, somehow it was saying 'I'm going to kill you with out you knowing it,' voice because it was too sweet.

Sakura stuttered, "D-do you k-know where I am?"

The trees soon disappeared and replacing the trees were buildings of a compound, only it was deserted and of all things, corpse began to walk around. Sakura's eyes were huge as saucers and she looked horrified, the compound was like the living dead. Men and women had no skin, no meat, and their clothes were with holes or in rags…

Sakura glanced at the girl. The girl's back was still to her. But unlike the corpse, her clothes weren't torn into rags nor had any holes. But her hair, her hair was completely off of her head, only a few little spots had pink hair with black streaks. Her clothing was the same as before, but her hair was gone.

"W-where am I?" Sakura stuttered with fright all over again.

The girl didn't turn around; it was like she didn't want to. That is until….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one might be short….but that's okay……hope you like this chapter...

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreviewwwwwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I own Naruto…...j/k…….I DO NOT own NARUTO at ALL……but the copses are all mine…….well some…..if other people want some too…….j/k…. 

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is until….the girl slowly began to turn around. Sakura's eyes widened more and more as the little girl's face started to have maggots crawl up all over her face and worms and ants eating up her eyes. Her skin seem to have black bugs chewing on it, and there would be a crack here and there from her bones as if something inside was eating it.

There was something eating her bone, because out from the girl's stomach came out a demon looking baby wolf. His eyes were white with no pupils. He showed his teeth which were yellow in the first layer but got black when you spotted the second layer of his teeth. They were all sharp and red saliva began to drip from its mouth and drip onto the floor, melting it as if the saliva was acid.

The little girl looked at Sakura and asked, "Is there something wrong, Sakura-nee-chan?"

Sakura looked frightened and thought, 'How do you know me?'

But stopped all of her thoughts because the wolf looked directly at Sakura in the eye and she fell back at his ferocious glare. He jumped out of the girl's body and the body was still standing, but you could see a hole where the wolf had come out of. When he landed on the ground; that was when Sakura could see his claws. They were all black with a hue of red at the tip and sharp, just like its teeth. He strolled over to Sakura and soon corpses began to rise all over the place, forming a circle around Sakura.

The corpses blocked any chance of escape. The wolf strolled around Sakura still keeping his eyes on her, never taking them off. Sakura was terrified to her bone and she wanted to get away. She closed her eyes and counted to three, and thought that all of this was just a dream. When she opened, she came face to face with the baby wolf…he smirked as he heard her shriek.

He breathed his breath all over her face. Then started to open his mouth to reveal his purple and bumpy tongue. She shivered at the sight and began to back away, but couldn't, as she glanced down she noticed that she was trapped by what looks like a shadow, just like how Shikamaru uses his shadow jutsu.

The wolf licked her left cheek, and she felt herself shrank. Then the wolf looked deep into her eyes as he began to mutantly change into some kind of human. The wolf turned into a young man a year older than Sakura's age and he had long brown hair that was tied into a loose pony tail and he had pupil-less eyes the colors were the same thing as the wolf. Sakura would have drooled all over him if it wasn't for his intense glare and the lust in his eyes and the way he had mutantly transformed from a wolf to a human. By just one look of the male, the corpse soon went to their daily basis leaving the two alone.

Sakura was still trapped, and she started to move her lips to scream but was stopped by surprisingly warm lips. Sakura gasped at this, giving the male in front of her a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was soft and felt normal like a human's. Sakura quietly cried as he brought his hand behind her head and putting her gently on her back with him on top. He went and licked her lips and she saw that it was a normal tongue. He parted away from her lips so that she can have air.

Sakura managed to whisper, "P-please s-top…"

His reply was a thrust of his tongue in her ear. He licked her earlobe hard, making her gasp at this. She couldn't take this anymore and tears came out more. He just gently licked her tears away and his right hand went to her ass and squeezed it hard telling her to stop crying.

She did, but the tears still ran so the male just licked at her eyes and then went south to her neck. He kissed her neck and started to form a purple hickie and he lifted his head away to look at it. He smirked at this when he became satisfied with his mark. He sat up on Sakura's stomach but his knees helping that way he didn't crush her. He growled and grunted as he began to form fangs and Sakura looked at him terrified. He bent back down and silently but painfully bit deep into her skin on top of where he had formed the hickie.

Sakura screamed out really loud, soon enough swirling on her shoulder was a red feather curved like a crescent along with a little blue butterfly at the top. He licked her blood away as she whimpered. He moaned out when there was no more and went back to observe her seal that he had created on her. Sakura began to fall into blackness.

But before she did completely, she heard him say in a lustful but caring way, _"You are mine now, Sakura-tenshi, and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."_

He soon kissed her harshly on the lips before she fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this is short….anyways read and review…..


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: the people who created Naruto are millionaires…..the person who wrote this story is broke…..in other words…..don't sue me….'cuz I don't own Naruto at all…..

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi left the room and closed the door behind him. Sakura then tuned into her thoughts again because she was bored right after sitting three minutes waiting for Tsunade.

'So who the fuck are you again?'

'**Oh Inner, Saku-chan this is….'**

'Hold it right there….only Inner gets to call me Saku-chan…'

'**You shouldn't interrupt other people….'**

'I don't care. She has no right to call me Saku-chan.'

'_But I can always call you Sakura-tenshi, right?'_

Sakura froze at the spot and she felt herself getting angry because she remembered that voice.

'You mother fucker fuckin stole my first kiss!!!'

'_You know you liked the way I did it babe.'_

Sakura blushed at this and wondered if he knew she was blushing.

'_I do, Sakura-tenshi.'_

Sakura blushed even more at this, but quickly shook her head to get the thought out of her head. Tsunade entered but Sakura had no clue she had entered. So Tsunade just sat and watch her facial expressions and tried not to laugh.

'Go kiss your mate over there.'

'_She aint my mate….she's my blood related cousin.'_

'Holy shit you got to be fuckin kidding me right?'

'_No I'm not, and a lady like you shouldn't use that kind of language.'_

'You aint the boss of me so I could do what ever I want.'

'**Yoo-hoo, love birds…'**

'We aint no love birds Inner…'

'**Saku-chan you're in denial.'**

'You have no right to talk to me ever since you fuckin lied to me you mother fucker…'

'_You better not say those things to her or else.'_

'Or else what?'

Tsunade coughed and said, "Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her conversations with her voices and asked, "Explain from beginning to end…."

'Fuck what do I do, what do I do? Hey all you people, you brought me into this mess so you're going to get me out of it.'

Sadly there was no answer from any of the voices.

'Just when you need them the most, they all have to go to LaLa Land.'

"Sakura!"

"Hai…..um….to make the long story short….. a man tried to kill me but in the end I killed him and then I had a weird dream and now I have a demon inside of me and I don't know what to do…"

"That's not much of a detail Sakura…. I'm afraid that didn't cover much of my questions."

"It doesn't?" 

"No. I'll ask questions and you answer them truthfully okay?"

"Hai."

"Good. First question, who was the one that attacked you?"

"I don't know, he looked like a man, but he had long hair so he could be a girl, though this voice inside my head told me that he's from an organization at the clouds."

"You mean Cloud Village?"

"No the ones that bring you rain and thunder down to earth."

"Never heard of that village before, so since you mentioned an organization, what's it called?"

"I think it was Nimino."

"I had never heard of that one either….Okay you said he tried to kill you….do you know the reason why?"

"I don't know this for sure but the enemy said something about killing me that way no one gets to have my powers because they weren't able to get my powers."

"Aa, so how did you kill the enemy?"

"Well I did a total of two jutsus that I didn't do at all in my life and I haven't laid eyes on them before, so I killed him with my last one."

"So the first one failed, but the second one got him?"

"Hai…"

"About the dream what did you see?"

Sakura blushed ten shades of red and said, "I saw corpse walking around a compound and then this wolf like creature came out of a dead little girl's stomach and he transformed into a human and he started to make out with me."

"So during the making out with you, he gave you a hickie (Sakura blushed harder at this) and then bit you…."

"Hai…."

"You mentioned a demon, what is it?"

"Inner and the other voice call her Samari."

"Who's the other voice?"

"Samari's cousin."

"I guess that settles it…though I'm not going to let you go on missions and I'm going to have someone guard you 24/7 until I feel like the coast is clear."

"Do you know who's going to guard me?"

"I was thinking maybe the Uchiha can help."

"No!"

"Nani, why not?"

Sakura looked down and said, "I just don't want to deal with him right now….can you have Sai, Naruto, or maybe Kakashi do it?"

"Gomen they all have missions tomorrow, and so does the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team, sorry Sakura you're going to have to cope with the Uchiha for awhile okay?"

"Hai…"

"Good, you're good to go, just don't push yourself too hard okay?"

All Sakura could do was nod.

'Great, I'm stuck with the Uchiha….'

'**Maybe my big cousin can come along…he'll stay in his human form…'**

'No its-.'

'_I'd love to stay with you babe…that way we can do 'it' all night long and-.'_

'If you're going to stay, don't try any moves.'

'_What? But you know you love the way I-.'_

'I mean it mister!!!'

'_Fine, sexy.'_

Sakura sighed and before Tsunade could go out she asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Tsunade turned around and asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"Is Sasuke going to stay at my house or…?"

"Sasuke will be staying at your house for a while…"

"Oh…then can I invite one of my **guy** friends over?"

"I thought Sasuke was one of your guy friends."

"He is, but you know how he is, Mr. Ice Cube and all."

"I guess so, what's his name?"

"Umm…."

'_The name's Neji, blossom.'_

'Don't call me blossom.'

'_You know you like it baby.'_

Sakura shook her head and said, "His name's Neji."

"I never heard of him before…."

"Yeah he's knew in town and his family thinks it's a great idea for him to move to Konoha," Sakura lied.

"Where did he used to live?"

"Um….Grass Country," Sakura lied again.

"You know Sakura you're not very good at lying."

"-sigh- Neji's Samari's cousin and my other voice."

"Also the one who made out with you right?"

Sakura nodded at this.

"So was he good, Sakura?"

"What the fuck?" Sakura exclaimed while blushing at the same time.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"I g-guess so."

"You guess so?"

Sakura could only nod at this.

"Okay, Neji can join you."

Sakura smiled up at her and inside she was yelling with happiness.

'_So you thought I was good, huh Sakura-tenshi?'_

'N-no I d-didn't.'

'_Then why are you stuttering?'_

'I'm not stuttering, s-see.'

'_What ever you say baby, because I know that you want me as much as I want you.'_

Sakura blushed at his words but quickly got up from the bed and looked in the closet to see her clothes all clean and blood free. She quickly put it on and went out of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review…..in the next couple of days, I wont be able to update so savor this as much as you can because I have to go to school…….anyways read and review…….


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: the people who created Naruto are millionaires…..the person who wrote this story is broke…..in other words…..don't sue me….'cuz I don't own Naruto at all…..

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi left the room and closed the door behind him. Sakura then tuned into her thoughts again because she was bored right after sitting three minutes waiting for Tsunade.

'So who the fuck are you again?'

'**Oh Inner, Saku-chan this is….'**

'Hold it right there….only Inner gets to call me Saku-chan…'

'**You shouldn't interrupt other people….'**

'I don't care. She has no right to call me Saku-chan.'

'_But I can always call you Sakura-tenshi, right?'_

Sakura froze at the spot and she felt herself getting angry because she remembered that voice.

'You mother fucker fuckin stole my first kiss!!!'

'_You know you liked the way I did it babe.'_

Sakura blushed at this and wondered if he knew she was blushing.

'_I do, Sakura-tenshi.'_

Sakura blushed even more at this, but quickly shook her head to get the thought out of her head. Tsunade entered but Sakura had no clue she had entered. So Tsunade just sat and watch her facial expressions and tried not to laugh.

'Go kiss your mate over there.'

'_She aint my mate….she's my blood related cousin.'_

'Holy shit you got to be fuckin kidding me right?'

'_No I'm not, and a lady like you shouldn't use that kind of language.'_

'You aint the boss of me so I could do what ever I want.'

'**Yoo-hoo, love birds…'**

'We aint no love birds Inner…'

'**Saku-chan you're in denial.'**

'You have no right to talk to me ever since you fuckin lied to me you mother fucker…'

'_You better not say those things to her or else.'_

'Or else what?'

Tsunade coughed and said, "Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her conversations with her voices and asked, "Explain from beginning to end…."

'Fuck what do I do, what do I do? Hey all you people, you brought me into this mess so you're going to get me out of it.'

Sadly there was no answer from any of the voices.

'Just when you need them the most, they all have to go to LaLa Land.'

"Sakura!"

"Hai…..um….to make the long story short….. a man tried to kill me but in the end I killed him and then I had a weird dream and now I have a demon inside of me and I don't know what to do…"

"That's not much of a detail Sakura…. I'm afraid that didn't cover much of my questions."

"It doesn't?" 

"No. I'll ask questions and you answer them truthfully okay?"

"Hai."

"Good. First question, who was the one that attacked you?"

"I don't know, he looked like a man, but he had long hair so he could be a girl, though this voice inside my head told me that he's from an organization at the clouds."

"You mean Cloud Village?"

"No the ones that bring you rain and thunder down to earth."

"Never heard of that village before, so since you mentioned an organization, what's it called?"

"I think it was Nimino."

"I had never heard of that one either….Okay you said he tried to kill you….do you know the reason why?"

"I don't know this for sure but the enemy said something about killing me that way no one gets to have my powers because they weren't able to get my powers."

"Aa, so how did you kill the enemy?"

"Well I did a total of two jutsus that I didn't do at all in my life and I haven't laid eyes on them before, so I killed him with my last one."

"So the first one failed, but the second one got him?"

"Hai…"

"About the dream what did you see?"

Sakura blushed ten shades of red and said, "I saw corpse walking around a compound and then this wolf like creature came out of a dead little girl's stomach and he transformed into a human and he started to make out with me."

"So during the making out with you, he gave you a hickie (Sakura blushed harder at this) and then bit you…."

"Hai…."

"You mentioned a demon, what is it?"

"Inner and the other voice call her Samari."

"Who's the other voice?"

"Samari's cousin."

"I guess that settles it…though I'm not going to let you go on missions and I'm going to have someone guard you 24/7 until I feel like the coast is clear."

"Do you know who's going to guard me?"

"I was thinking maybe the Uchiha can help."

"No!"

"Nani, why not?"

Sakura looked down and said, "I just don't want to deal with him right now….can you have Sai, Naruto, or maybe Kakashi do it?"

"Gomen they all have missions tomorrow, and so does the rest of the rookie nine and Gai's team, sorry Sakura you're going to have to cope with the Uchiha for awhile okay?"

"Hai…"

"Good, you're good to go, just don't push yourself too hard okay?"

All Sakura could do was nod.

'Great, I'm stuck with the Uchiha….'

'**Maybe my big cousin can come along…he'll stay in his human form…'**

'No its-.'

'_I'd love to stay with you babe…that way we can do 'it' all night long and-.'_

'If you're going to stay, don't try any moves.'

'_What? But you know you love the way I-.'_

'I mean it mister!!!'

'_Fine, sexy.'_

Sakura sighed and before Tsunade could go out she asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

Tsunade turned around and asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"Is Sasuke going to stay at my house or…?"

"Sasuke will be staying at your house for a while…"

"Oh…then can I invite one of my **guy** friends over?"

"I thought Sasuke was one of your guy friends."

"He is, but you know how he is, Mr. Ice Cube and all."

"I guess so, what's his name?"

"Umm…."

'_The name's Neji, blossom.'_

'Don't call me blossom.'

'_You know you like it baby.'_

Sakura shook her head and said, "His name's Neji."

"I never heard of him before…."

"Yeah he's knew in town and his family thinks it's a great idea for him to move to Konoha," Sakura lied.

"Where did he used to live?"

"Um….Grass Country," Sakura lied again.

"You know Sakura you're not very good at lying."

"-sigh- Neji's Samari's cousin and my other voice."

"Also the one who made out with you right?"

Sakura nodded at this.

"So was he good, Sakura?"

"What the fuck?" Sakura exclaimed while blushing at the same time.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"I g-guess so."

"You guess so?"

Sakura could only nod at this.

"Okay, Neji can join you."

Sakura smiled up at her and inside she was yelling with happiness.

'_So you thought I was good, huh Sakura-tenshi?'_

'N-no I d-didn't.'

'_Then why are you stuttering?'_

'I'm not stuttering, s-see.'

'_What ever you say baby, because I know that you want me as much as I want you.'_

Sakura blushed at his words but quickly got up from the bed and looked in the closet to see her clothes all clean and blood free. She quickly put it on and went out of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review…..in the next couple of days, I wont be able to update so savor this as much as you can because I have to go to school…….anyways read and review…….


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: the real writer of this committed suicide of not owning Naruto….j/k…. I did not commit suicide Neji-teme, anyways Sakura-chan says that the real writer just don't own Naruto so she locked herself in the bedroom to cry her heart out……

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went to her house to find ANBU all over her house. She saw Kakashi there and went up to him. He looked at her and nodded a hello.

She asked, "What's going on?"

"Tsunade asked us to search the house from top to bottom of any sign of any more trespassers." Kakashi answered.

"Oh…"

Soon enough Sasuke came up to them and he glared at Sakura. She avoided eye contact with him and Kakashi noticed this. Soon enough a boy with white eyes appeared from the house. Sakura looked at him, mouth opening wide.

"When did you get there?" Sakura asked astonished.

"_Why? Are you so happy to see me or something?"_

"N-no, I was just wondering."

"_Sure…"_

"I was…"

Kakashi seem to look over at the two and asked, "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh I met him last night Kakashi."

"But he didn't come until very late at night yesterday."

"I managed to stumbled upon him before the enemy attacked."

Kakashi still looked over at the two while Sasuke glared at the male and he glared back.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "Oh hi Sasuke, this is-."

"Hn. Save your breath Haruno." And with that he simply walked away.

Sakura sighed and asked Kakashi, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Tsunade said here, there weren't much blood to clean up, much of it was yours."

"Hehe, yeah I guess since the enemy attacked from no where."

"Sakura…"

"Yah?"

"Was the enemy inside the house before you got inside the house?"

"Hai, why?"

"Just wondering…" 

'The truth is, ANBU weren't able to find any evidence that there was an intruder.' Kakashi thought.

"So how are you-?"

"Sakura-chan!!!" came a very loud noise.

Soon enough you could see a speck of orange and he came running to Sakura almost tackling her, but Kakashi stopped him in time.

"Naruto, be gentle, she still has the wounds."

"Oh yeah huh." Naruto looked over at Sakura up and down which he got a glare from the white eyed male in front of him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tsunade just told me not to push myself too far; if I do then I think the wound will reopen."

"Are you allowed on missions?" Naruto asked.

"Gomen, Naruto, but Tsunade forbidden it and asked me to stay at Konoha with the teme."

"Sai?"

"No the Chicken Ass."

Sasuke was in front of the group and he heard it. He glared fiercely at Sakura.

She looked at him and said, "What it's true, the fuckin hair of yours looks like a fuckin mother fucker's chicken's ass."

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists to try and cool him down while the others except for the white eyed male looked shocked. Naruto noticing the white eyed male and asked "Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Hai?"

He pointed over to the male and asked, "Who's him?"

Sakura looked at the pointed male and said, "This is my friend Neji, he's new to Konoha. Neji this is Naruto, Sasuke, and you already know Kakashi."

An ANBU came up to them and said, "Ms. Haruno."

Sakura turned to them and asked, "Hai."

"You are welcomed back to you house. It has been fully inspected from top to bottom."

"Thanks."

"Have a nice evening."

And with that all of the ANBU disappeared, and so had Kakashi. Naruto turned to them and said, "I have to go and pick up Hinata for our date….see you later Sakura-chan….bye teme….and bye Neji…."

Everyone waved bye to the hyperactive boy and they went back inside the house. Sakura gasped, the house was cleaner, way cleaner the way she cleans it. Neji went to the couch and sat on it. Sakura sat next to him and Sasuke preferred to stand.

"Um…. I guess you could make yourself at home. Um….are you guys' hungry?"

"_I'm starving, sexy…"_ Neji whispered into her ear and she blushed at this.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and he heard what Neji said too.

"Sasuke you could sit down and do you want to eat anything?"

"Hn." He could only glare at Neji.

Sakura sighed and took off towards the kitchen to make dinner since it was already six.

The boys glared at each other and Sasuke finally said, "How do you know Sakura?"

"_How do you know Sakura?"_ he mimicked.

"I asked first."

"_I asked first."_

"Watch it Neji, before I fuckin beat the fuck out of you."

"_Watch it Uchiha, before I fuckin beat the fuck out of you."_

Sasuke quieted and he glared at him. Neji did the same thing that Sasuke did. They began to glare at each other until Sakura yelled, "Dinner!"

Of course both boys kept on glaring at each other nonstop. That was when Sakura barged in and saw them have one of those glaring contest. Sakura went to both of them and she decided to do something to Sasuke. She went up to him and glared.

"Move Haruno."

"Ne Uchiha, I fuckin don't think I could do that, now get your ass into the kitchen and eat…"

She watch the Uchiha get up and went into the kitchen. She heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned around and glared at Neji.

"Same thing applies with you mister!"

He stopped chuckling and went and strolled over to her. She looked at him and tried to think of what he was doing.

When he reached up to her face, he leaned forward to her ear and said, _"Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you said to me little cousin, babe."_

"So, she deserved it…"

"_Aa, no she didn't, and now I'm going to punish you."_

"How are you going to do that, Mr. I'm So High And Mighty?"

He smirked down at her and lustfully said, _"You'll see, baby."_

He then kissed her lips and went into the kitchen. Sakura soon fallowed pursuit. They all ate a quiet dinner and both boys would catch the others glances over at Sakura.

When it was time for bed, she told the boys, "Sorry I only have one guest room."

"Hn."

"_It's okay, blossom, you and I can always share." _Neji said.

Sasuke glared at him, in the inside, he wished he and Sakura was sharing her room together, but he didn't show it.

"Sasuke there's a bathroom in the guest room and your room is across from my bed room."

Sakura went and made sure everything was locked while both of the boys went upstairs.

Sakura double checked everything and finally turned off the lights. She went upstairs to her room. Once she was fully in and had closed and locked the door, a hand went and covered her mouth as the other circled around her waist. She then felt lips contacting with her hickie that Neji made earlier.

The man turned Sakura around so that he could look at her face, he leaned in to her ear and said lustfully, _"Now its pay back for what you said to my little cousin, oh and did I tell you to scream as loudly as you can, because no matter how much you scream, no one will ever hear you because I put a sound proof jutsu."_

He looked deep into Sakura's eyes and then….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like that…..


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

Disclaimer: why do I write these disclaimer stuff…you all know that I don't own Naruto at all

Summery: Sakura got stood up and on that same night something painfully happens to her, and just when she was through with the person who she thought she loved for ever and always, he wants her back. Will she get back with him or would she leave him behind as something crosses her path and changes her life entirely…….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked deep into Sakura's eyes and then his eyes headed south to Sakura's mouth. He attacked her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Neji kissed her gently, savoring her soft lips. He then licked her bottom lip and Sakura eyes widened as she gasped. She felt Neji smirk as he plunged his wet tongue into her warm cavern. Neji's tongue started to caress Sakura's tongue. He played around with her's and then left it alone as it went to a corner to explore.

When Neji finished tongue exploring, all there was left were a bruised set of lips that belonged to Sakura and the sounds of her panting. He looked at her and saw that she was glaring at the same time blushing. The blushing had won over the glaring as soon as she saw him smirk down at her sexily.

Sakura tried to get away by taking a step forward since her back was still facing him, but Neji wouldn't allow such as thing to happen. Neji held onto her and didn't let her go. He smoothly led her to the edge of her bed and lightly pushed her onto it.

Sakura didn't want to turn around to face him, but something made her turn. Soon she was greeted with a fierce hot kiss from Neji. She put both of her hands on his chest and tried to put distances between them. Neji didn't like that.

So he pressed his body closer to her as his breathe mingled with hers. She blushed at their closeness together and looked away. He smirked at her cuteness and kissed and licked her cheek.

His tongue was making circles around her cheeks, trails of saliva was here and there. He rested his tongue on her lip and paused. As he was pressing his tongue inside her mouth, there was a sudden loud boom. The door of Sakura's room suddenly cracked.

Sakura saw that Neji was caught off guard a bit and gently shoved him away. Soon in the doorway they were met by a very pissed off Sasuke who had his Sharingon turned on.

Sakura saw him glare hard at her but once he saw Neji his Sharingon was spinning wildly. Neji glared at him with an equal amount of anger.

All Sakura could think about was 'Shit."

--------------------------------------------

-Sasuke's POV-

I was just about to get ready to sleep when I had this gut feeling to go check up on Sakura. Just because I missed the date yesterday, even when I promised to take her out on a date, doesn't mean that she doesn't love me anymore right. I went out of my room and into the hallway.

Sakura said that my room was across from hers, so I went and didn't think about knocking since I know that the stupid, motherfucker, pale eye, pupil-less, girly hair, jack ass was in there.

I didn't know what was going on behind those doors but if he lays a hand on Sakura, he is so fuckin' dead. I mean it. No one, I mean no one, steals what belongs to an Uchiha and gets away with it.

So I turned the knob but it was locked, and I since a powerful chakra behind those doors too. So I kind of got worried, not that I'll ever admit it to any one, and turned on my Sharingon to check things out.

What I saw was the most disturbing thing ever. It made my blood boiled to the peak. I saw Sakura, on her bed, underneath that good for nothing girly man. I mean look at his girly hair for Kami's sake. That parts wasn't the disturbing part, that he-she was making out with **my** girl.

No one miss around with **my** girl and gets away with it. My chidori unconsciously activated when the girly guy went closer to **my cherry blossom** and caused her to blush. Only **I **am supposed to make her blush, no one else, but me.

The next thing I knew my arms are raising up, and the door before me was not there anymore and my Sharingon acting crazy as I was glaring at him.

---------------------------------

-Regular POV-

Neji and Sasuke continued too still glare. The chidori that Sasuke had unconsciously made was still there and it was filling the air with birds chirping.

Sasuke soon dashed towards Neji and was about to chidori him into the next century until Sakura interfered with quick speed even she thought she never had.

Sakura stopped the chidori in mere seconds and said in a stern voice, "Uchiha, stop. I don't want anything else in my house to be breaking, -sigh-, you owe me a new door Uchiha."

Neji smirked at him and Sasuke glared as he knew that Neji was only mocking him. Sakura glanced over at Neji and glared, that made him quit smirking.

Sakura sighed a tired sigh. She let go of Sasuke's hand as the chidori dissipated and grabbed one of her pillows and her blanket. Neji looked surprised and angry; Sakura looked at his face and knew that he was not happy with her decision.

But she could care less right now, if the two boys were going to continue fighting, Sakura didn't want to be caught right in the middle of it.

She walked away from the boys and turned to look at Neji, "There's an extra blanket in the closet in the hallway if you want it, if not, then you'll just have to put up with the cold since around this time of year Konoha can get very cold."

Sakura walked out of the room leaving the boys flabbergasted. Sasuke smirked at Neji as he made Sakura get away from Neji. Neji could only glare back and walked out to go after Sakura to see if she was going to be okay where ever she was. Sasuke fallowed suite, since he didn't want Neji to do anything to Sakura.

Sakura reached her couch and started to put her pillow in one end and lay down to sleep with her blanket over her. She since Neji's and Sasuke's chakra signature in the living room.

'Maybe if I wait, they'll probably leave.'

After a few minutes or so they did leave and Sakura sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived as she since them back again. Sakura looked over at them and saw that both men had a pillow and a blanket in their hands. They were still glaring at each other. She sighed and turned over so that her back was facing them.

'I'll deal with them tomorrow'

'**Mm hmm, sure'**

'I am sheesh.'

'**What ever you say'**

'What ever'

Sakura soon drifted off to sleep with tomorrow's trouble in her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like that…I'll just admit it…I've been a lazy ass and I'm sorry for not updating for what seems like years. I'm sorry for the late updates, and feel free to hate me…anyways review….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto so get over it…and stop asking me….

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking.

Boom.

Slam.

CRASH.

Yelling.

Arguing.

And a "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

Sakura woke up at the sudden loud voice. She sat up and all she can see is a pissed off Sasuke, an angry Neji, and a worried Naruto. She looks around her house and her eyes widened. All she saw what was left of her house was some bits of what used to support her house all over the floor, her door was missing in pieces, there was a lot of wood particles all over the place, and ANBU all over the place looking at her. The place was a fucking mess as she took it all in.

Then all the way in Suna, all you can hear was a, "Uchiha!!!! Neji!!!! Naruto!!!!! What the hell happened to my house?!?!"

Back at Konoha, in the Hokage's tower, Tsunade was pissed more then ever along with a very pissed kunoichi who happened to be Sakura. She glared at the three boys standing before her like there was no tomorrow. The three boys shivered but held their ground and looked back at Sakura with fear in their eyes.

Sakura looked away as she huffed and puffed to calm herself down. Neji could only smirk at her action. She saw that and looked away blushing. That went unnoticed by the other three people in the room. Sasuke glared, Naruto only smiled, and Tsunade…well she was thinking about sake and possibly becoming a grandma.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention. She asked, "What happened?"

Soon the room was felled with so many voices; the boys talked all at once explaining their point of view.

Sakura suddenly got enough of it as she said darkly, "Shut up."

Everyone shut up and quieted down. They cringed in fear at the voice that Sakura had produced. Tsunade looked at Naruto and to tell her what happened.

"Well you know how you canceled my mission right. So I–."

"Wait your mission was canceled?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded his head and continued on with his story. "So anyways I wanted to go check up on Sakura because you may never know what might happen with Sasuke around. –Insert glare from Neji and Sasuke for different reasons-. So I went to her house and there was no house there at all. Neji and Sasuke were fighting and throwing random things and yelling like no tomorrow and Sakura was sleeping on the sofa and I yelled out her name to wake up."

Tsunade could only sigh since that was not a lot of information since it was very much like Sakura's. She looked over at Sasuke to tell her his side of the story. He only glared at Neji and said "Hn."

Everyone sweat dropped and turned to Neji for some useful information of what happened to Sakura's house. All they got was silence.

Sakura glared really hard to the boys and left the building with a sigh. Neji followed closely behind. When he met with her pace he said, "It's the Uchiha's fault."

"Whatever. For all I know it's both of your fault. Where am I going to live now? I can't stay with the Uchiha or anybody else's home; they're all on a mission except for Naruto's place. I don't want to stay there; the place is a pig sty."

Neji only shrugged his shoulders. Sakura glared at him as she walked over to the ramen stand. She ordered chicken ramen as Neji ordered beef. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished Sakura looked over at him and quickly looked away. They reached the park and sat on the bench. Sakura looked back at Neji and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Sakura shook her head and looked away again.

Finally Sakura mustered all of her courage and said out loud, "You lied."

Neji looked at her and said "About what?"

Sakura looked at him and said, "When you told me that you and Samari were cousins. Cousins aren't supposed to kiss like that. That wasn't a cousin kiss, or a brotherly one. It was like a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing not family."

Neji looked at her then at the sky for a few minutes. And then he said "You're right, that was more of a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of kiss. And yeah I lied to you."

"Why?"

"So you'll be comfortable with me around without you fearing about using you as a sex machine. Just because we're soul mates doesn't mean at all that we use each other as sex machines. We love each other, care about one another and feel each others pain. We support one another, and be there through the good and the bad. That's what soul mates are."

Sakura could only look at him and smiled, and said "Sorry if I-."

Neji quickly silenced her with a sweet kiss and said, "You're already forgiven and I'm sorry for lying to you."

Sakura shyly kissed him back and said "You're forgiven too, about the lying part, not the destroy my whole house thing though."

Neji could only chuckle at that as he put his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Sakura blushed and snuggled up next to him. She looked up at him and into his eyes.

Out of curiosity she asked out, "Are you related to Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sakura felt him flinch at the name and quickly apologized if she did anything wrong. Neji only looked at her and finally said, "Somewhat, I guess."

"So you guys are cousins?"

"Kind of."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We're related but not that close."

"So considered as cousins right."

"I guess you could say that, why are you asking?"

"Because once over at a sleep over at her house I saw a picture of the whole family branch. And there was a little boy who just looked like you except younger and more cuter."

Neji glared at that and she laughed at his action causing him to smirk. She blushed and continued to, "anyways I asked her what happened to him and how come he wasn't here."

"I think I said something wrong because she got all teary and that got me worried. So I asked what's wrong. She told me that the boy was in the lower branch from hers. She-."

Neji's glared harder and said, "Lower, lower…those upper branch always think that they're superior than the lower ones, why I should…"

Sakura glared at him and quickly said, "She also said that you didn't deserve to be considered to be the lower branch of the clan. You didn't deserve to go though what you did."

Neji could only look at her questionly.

Sakura sighed and said, "It's not really my place to tell her how she feels about this situation between you and her. But just for advice, be in her shoes before you start to hate her just because she's in the higher branch, she's different, and she's been through a lot since you went away. All I'm saying is for you to meet up with her, will you do that?"

Sakura looked at him hopefully, he could only sigh and said fine. Sakura smiled and his face brightened up a bit at her smile.

Then she frowned and asked, "So you and Samari are mates right?"

"No, Huko is."

"Who?"

"Huko."

"Who's that?"

"He's a demon that I possessed."

"Oh, kind of like how I have Samari right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I meet him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Neji…" Sakura whined and put up a pout.

He only smirked and kissed her. Sakura got up and pulled him up. She led him to the swings and she got on a swing and started to swing. But was stop by him as he said simply that he'll push instead. She smiled and they spent a few more hours of swinging before renting an apartment for Sakura's new home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I made some changes…I decided that Neji and Hinata are cousins…it seems easier that way and yeah…this chapter was a bit boring I admit but hope you all liked it…..RnR….thnx……


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't kill me I don't own anything

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn it Sakura where are you?' said a very tired and grumpy Sasuke. He's been looking all over the place last night for Sakura because it was his job to keep her safe from who ever was trying to kill her and from that girly man. It was late afternoon already and he still can't be able to find Sakura or Neji, so he finally gave up and went back home to catch some Zs.

Back at Sakura's new apartment, Neji was holding onto her tightly on the floor by the window as she snuggled closer to him to keep herself warm. He smirked and decided to wake her up.

Neji gently shook her, and then a little bit harder. She moved a bit and opened her eyes; she smiled groggily up at him and slowly sat up. She stretched just as how a cat would and got back up. It was Saturday and her day off.

She looked at Neji evilly and he didn't like the look as he backed up. Sakura took Neji's hand and out of the apartment. She then dragged him all the way to the mall. Neji sighed and Sakura could only smirk.

They went into a few stores to get Neji some new clothes. They went to a few other stores to get Sakura some new clothes, most of them are what Neji disapprove of since he didn't want anyone to see what was his, only him. Then they stopped at another store. Neji looked up and his eyes widened.

Sakura was about to walk in there but he grabbed her and said, "No. I am not going in there."

"Awe...come on it's only a store…that sells lingerie…"

"No."

"Fine, if you don't want to go you don't have to, you can just stay out here and wait while I go and get some."

Sakura left Neji there and quickly selected a couple of underwears and bras and paid for them. When she got out there was girl who was flirting with Neji. Neji though was not interested in her but he still talked to her, when he spotted Sakura he took the bags and went to Sakura.

"Can we leave now?" he whined.

Sakura could only glare and said fine lets go.

The girl could only glare and she came closer to try and flirt with Neji, but Sakura wouldn't let that happen so she kissed Neji right on the mouth and Neji was shocked. But he gave in and kissed her back.

The girl glared harder and left. Sakura withdrew with a blush while on the inside Samari put on a triumphant smirk.

While they were walking home, Neji asked "So what was that all about?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, the kiss. Were you jealous just because I was talking to that girl?"

"Me, jealous. Of course not, why would I be jealous of a girl who tried to fucking flirt with you and you did nothing about it. Why would I be jealous?"

Sakura stormed off and Neji sighed as he picked up his pace to catch up to Sakura. Once inside her apartment and they put their clothes inside, Neji quickly kissed her long and smooth. He departed a bit to give Sakura some air and kissed her again. This time it was long and passionate. Sakura responded as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neji's hand went around her waist and brought her closer so there were no distance in-between them. Sakura soon decided to take it up a notch and she let her tongue out and licked Neji's upper lip. Neji could only smirk at her braveness and obliged. He let her have her way with his mouth, fulfilling her curiosity.

Once they backed up for air Sakura looked like a cherry and Neji smirked. He was about to go in for another kiss buy the doorbell ringed and he growled. Sakura giggled at that and gave him a quick kiss. And turned away to go to the door but was grabbed by Neji and kissed again. This time he nibbled on her lips and then slid his tongue into her mouth. Both of their tongue danced and caressed and soon they parted. Neji kissed Sakura again and then her cheeks and then south to her neck.

Neji sucked and nibbled and licked her neck here and there. He gave her some love bites as she moaned out his name softly, making him smirk. The doorbell rang again and this time there was a voice.

"Neji, I…ooh….the do….aah…Neji…." Sakura tried to say while moaning.

Neji loved all of the little sound she made. He started to suck on her neck giving her a hickie and kissed her mouth again. His tongue was licking her lips when a voice suddenly said, "I would appreciate it more if you were to open the door for your ex-sensei, instead of doing it with that man of yours Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened and quickly got away from the kiss to open the door for Kakashi.

Once she saw him she said, "I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei, I…"

"Save it, Sakura. Since now I know how you really feel about your ex-sensei, I would be leaving you now."

"No wait, you came here for a reason, so um come inside will you?"

"I don't know Sakura, am I welcomed?" Kakashi asked as he was being glared at by Neji.

Sakura fallowed his gazed and saw Neji's glare, she only sighed and said, "Just ignore him, come on inside."

Neji was still glaring at Kakashi but stopped when he saw Sakura glare back at him.

"I came here for a reason," Kakashi said and eyed Sakura's newly given hickie while she had a questioning look, "A little birdie told me that you were in trouble, that some man with long girl hair had abducted you. And now I see that he was right, though I think you're safe."

"Yeah as you can see that I am, is that all?" Sakura asked as she thought 1000 ways of how to kill Sasuke.

"No, you have a Team 7 meeting at the bridge tonight. Some advice though, don't bring your boyfriend of yours Sakura unless you want him dead."

Neji glared at what he just said and Kakashi poofed away. Sakura could only sigh and lay down looking up at her ceiling.

Neji turned to her and laid down next to her, he asked, "They can try to kill me if they want, I'm going with you no matter what."

"They're not really going to kill you, well maybe the boys, but just try to be nice okay if you're really going to go? I don't want some bloody battle in my hands, especially when it's involved with you."

"Why not?"

"…because I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Neji just looked at her assuringly and said, "I won't."

He kissed her and started another make out session with her, not that she didn't enjoy it or anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that all of you enjoyed that…and read and review please thank you….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: me no own naruto

Reading text guide:

'**Blah,'** **Samari**

'**Blah,' Inner Sakura**

'Blah,' Sakura

"_Blah" _Neji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two had finished their make out session, neji and sakura just laid down on the ground doing nothing. Sakura looked up at him and aksed, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, kiss you all day?"

Sakura blushed and playfully hit him on the chest, "I mean it Neji, what do you want to do today?"

"I really don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I know, I guess I can introduce you to everyone else around here, or do you know everyone else already?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no that you don't have a clue who anyone is."

"I do to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then who is…Kiba?"

"He's the next one in throne in the Inuzaki clan, and his companion is Akamaru."

Sakura huffed and then asked, "Okay fine then who's Kankaru?"

"One of the sand sibs from Suna, he's related to Gaara and Temari."

Sakrua growled and he could only chuckled, she gave him a pout while neji gave her a kiss on the lips. Sakura could only sigh in content as she leaned against him.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, anything I guess."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we can start of will playing 20 questions"

"How's that going to help?"

"I don't know, just start asking questions in your head and you have to answer them no matter what?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled and asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hm…I don't know, I'd have to say pink and red because they remind me of you. You?"

Sakura blushed and said, "I don't know, whitish lavender I guess."

"is that even a color?"

"I don't know. It can be if I want it to be."

"so why whitsh lavender?:

"Because…"

"Because why…"

"Because it reminds me of your eyes…" sakura said while looking away and blushing.

Neji could only smirk and kissed her.

"Neji, what's your favorite food?"

"I'd have to say dongo, but coming from you, I'll eat anything you cook. How about you?"

"I don't know, I like a lot of things, but I guess I'd have to say, you stole my favorite food."

"Dongo?"

"Durr…"

"Maybe we can share one someday…"

"Why not today? There's a shop here in Konoha that sells dongos, want to go?"

"Aa…"

Sakura giggled as she got up and dragged him out of the apartment.

----------------------------

Dat one was a little short I have to admit but I don't really know what to write, I'm out of inspiration right now….


End file.
